Running With the Lies
by brosefvstalin
Summary: A little planned collection of one-shots centered around everyone's favorite little sociopath shark.
1. Cafe Dash

Hi Everyone, This will be my first work ever here so feel free to criticize or even ridicule for constructive purposes, thanks!

* * *

"If you ignore my messages I'm going to cry.", Magane said to Souta, pulling towards him putting his phone back into his hand, all the while letting out a small sinister giggle. By this point the boy was scared out of his mind. Souta knew exactly what Magane was capable of, and talking his way out from her grasps was a definite no-go. With his instinct of flight over fight kicking in he was ready to book it out of the alley-way. Although right before he could make his mad dash out of there the sound of a woman clearing her throat behind him interrupted the horrid moment between him and Magane. Turning around stood another worker of the maid café, who held with her a bold attitude and a tapping foot in impatience to pair.

"Miss Chikujoin" the annoyed woman said, then gave the both of them a snarled look. Magane quickly spun Souta to her side and wrapped her arm over his shoulder to fake a friendly manner. "Hi boss!" Magane said giving a big smile with her sharp row of teeth, "I was having a good ol' heart-to-heart with my close friend Souta-kun here!". The maid boss rubbed her temple and gave out a slight sigh. "Listen as much as I'd imagine you two playing catch-up on your lives, you're still on the clock" She gave a point to her bare wrist to mimic her pointing to a wristwatch "Shimata-san had to leave early for an appointment so you're taking up waitress shift for her.". Magane clunk her shoes together and gave a righteous salute, "Roger that Boss!". After giving a heavy pat on Souta's back, shoving him forward a bit, she skipped out of the alley giving a back-handed wave goodbye to Souta. "We'll talk later Souta-kun!". After she turned the corner Souta finally decided it would be the best time to get the hell out of there. Before walking past the café boss she gave a quick comment as he passed by. "She seems like a handful to deal with.". Giving out an exhausted sigh, Souta responded, "You don't know the half of it."

The maid café was bustling inside, as it usually is on the weekends. Although Magane had only planned to get this job to intercept Souta as she quickly figured out his walking path, she thought she could use the job as a good cover that also made her a quick buck. Also, it gave her a chance to take part in here favorite activity: talking to people. Walking back and forth, table to table, she managed to work up a bit of a sweat getting all the customer's orders. After giving the last order for the chefs she finally had a moment a grace to relax. After wiping her brow, she noticed her boss was standing next to her, looking up at her with a small grin. "You're a natural at this kid, you sure you had no previous jobs before this one?". Magane gave back a big smile, "Nope! I've always been a great people person" She then posed in a dramatic fashion and gave a peace sign to the older woman "Magane Chikujoin never makes a misstep!". And after that comment a cacophony of voices from all the customers who had been served their food rose up, all equal with confusion and slight annoyance. All the voices seem to allude to the same thing, most, if not all the orders had been mixed up or wrong in one way or another. Still in her pose, Magane then gave a worried giggle to her boss. The boss's demeanor turned from impressed to severe disappointment. She then gave a nod of her head towards the customer's tables, "Go work your magic, miss people person.".

Magane strode along to the nearest table with a troubled customer. Clasping the menu board over her chest, trying to give her warmest smile to the man. "Does there seem to be a mistake master?'. Magane tried not letting her eye twitch too much calling people "master". She was far more used to people calling her their master in her story, although I guess in the land of the gods the case for her is much different, for now. "Uhh, yeah, there's a problem" The man pushed his plate closer for Magane to see, it was an order of the Mamika curry and rice. "When you took my order, I asked for the parfait, as you can see this is FAR, from a parfait.". The man was insufferable, and incredibly rude for Magane's taste. In her story, she would have no problem killing off this cockroach. However, she needed to keep this cover job for a little longer to avoid and watching eyes. Although she was also astonished the amount of work that was expected out of the gods in this world. Although the hard labor pays the ethics here to her were very questionable.

The man looked on at the maid waitress staring off into deep though. He couldn't help but to give a loud clearing of his throat to regain her attention. "Excuse me, lady", Magane then had to interject to the man's words "Magane-san", she corrected. It was obvious to her by this point she was running him dry of patience, not liked she cared though. "Magane-san, can you please just give this back and get me the correct order?". As much as she would love to, she decided to have a little bit of fun with the customer. "Oh, but master," she pushed his plate back in front of him, "this is, in fact, your parfait." She said giving off a sinister smile. At this point she gained the attention of all the surrounding tables, causing a bit of a scene. The customer had to rub the palm of his hand with his face and slowly dragging it down in frustration. "Listen, miss:" Magane came in closer to heed the customer's words, "This. Is. Not. What. I. Ordered.".

And with that Magane let out an evil laugh, striking a pose and covered her face with her arms in front of her with palms facing out. _"A lie within a lie"_ she began to move her arms into opposite directions, revealing her face again, _"turns itself inside out"_. Everyone around her stood dead silent after that. "What the hell was that?!" The man was obviously over her shenanigans by this point. "Listen, I don't care what kind of magician… cosplay… thing… you're trying to pull here but it's not going to help out your job for much long-.". His eyes went back to where his plate was, noticing the plate of curry and rice had been replaced with a parfait. "Hey when di- wait… how did you?" He was at a loss for words, he hadn't laid his eyes away from her for a split second yet somehow managed to sneak the parfait in without anyone noticing. Magane had to cover her mouth from laughing too hard. "A good magician never tells their secret!" She bolstered, giving a little peace sign and a wink. All the other customers clapped in unison at the waitress's little trick. Magane then continued on, "Who's else her claims they got the wrong order from me?", she said with boosted confidence. Customers from tables, even ones she didn't get orders from all raised their hands asking to be amazed by her act, at least what they thought to be an act. Looking back to her boss she gave a big smile to her upper management, who in return gave a small nod in approval. "The lie is running strong" She said to herself in joy.

* * *

 **Author's note:** So far I have only this one story thought out but within due time I hope to add more one-shots to this little collection I'm planning to build up here. Hope you enjoyed! **  
**


	2. Lying Around the Campfire

**Thanks for the views and reviews everyone, here's the next chapter for this** one-shots **compilation!  
**

* * *

Lying Around the Campfire

The night loomed over the city of Japan. The lively city in the morning only became all the livelier when the moon rose. Along with the lights of the city illuminating all that surrounds it, the night life sprung out too. And far across the outskirts of the abandoned parts of Tokyo was one of those people who took their time to hide under the shroud of nighttime. Sitting under a highway pass and in front of a personally made campfire was none other than Alicetaria February.

Around the campfire she was out of her heavy-duty armor and sat around in her under-armor clothing, alone. With the death of her closest and only friend Mamika she had a lot less time to improve her social skills, and spent her nights just like this one cooking for herself. Although a certain fox had stumbled her way across the knight's campfire.

Alice was stirring the pot that hovered over the fire, not knowing the silhouette that was walking towards her from behind. "Hi,Hi! Miss Knight!", the voice of a teenage girl broke the silence of Alice's cooking. She knew that voice from anywhere, it was none other than her newly made and allusive, de-facto ally, Magane Chikujoin.

Alice couldn't help but glare down at the girl, who was resting a paper bag on her forearm and waving towards her using the other. A big dumb grin was on Magane as she approached Alice. All Alice could've done was prepare for the worst from the liar, and while continue staring Magane down as she passed her only to sit parallel around the campfire.

"I don't know what brings you here, but you're sorely mistaken if you can fool me with any more of your tricks." Alice's posture had been corrected stiffly and aggressively towards her new campfire buddy.

Magane, oblivious to the knight's warning, grabbed a kit-kat out of her bag filled with snacks, and began opening it. "A fine hello to you to.", Magane said as she took a bite from the wafer bar. Magane then looked down at the fire under the cooking pot, then began to take out a fat roll of Yen banknotes. She then started undoing the rubber band around the wad of cash, and said, "Your fire's getting low.". With that, she began flinging rows upon rows of bills into fire.

"He-Hey!". Alice was almost at a loss for words seeing the teenager literally burning money away. She had her hand out in an attempt to gain Magane's attention and stop from continuing to throw the bills into the now roaring flame. "What's wrong Miss Knight" Magane said, faking a face of complete confusion, "I'm letting your campfire burn a bit stronger."

"Wel- I mean those are considered a substitute for currency around here in this world, isn't it?" It was clear that Alice had thoughts about having that kind of money to be used on buying food for herself. "Why waste something so valuable?"

"It's just paper" Magane proclaimed. "You can't eat it, if you just made a good copy of it you get the same uses out of it, and it's good at burning.". She started to go back throwing bills into the growing flame by this point, "Who's to say these glorified portraits with numbers on them be as valuable as a metal like silver or gold?"

"The gods here seem to value it with great care, why should you not value it?" Alice debated to her. Magane decided to light a bill still in her hand and began slowly waving it around as if she was burning sage. "So just because the majority sways a popular opinion, the minority is immediately in the wrong? What if the majority said half the population should die off? Would that hold great value too?".

"That's not- "Alice wanted to interject, but finding herself susceptible to the fox's power of lying was a scenario she wouldn't risk again. "I guess you have made your point". Magane then snickered to herself, which annoyed Alice a great lot. "I see you're the learn from experience type." She said as she tossed the remains of the burning bill into the now-roaring fire under the pot. "I bet you suck at chess."

Alice pushed aside the insult, and stirred the pot slowly, seeing that the food cooking was almost done. "What's cooking good looking?" Magane leaned her head to see clearer what was in the pot. "It's curry" Alice said, then grabbed a table spoon and grabbed a bit from the pot. Since she lacked a separate bowl of any sort she had to eat straight from the cooking pot. "Mamika curry?" Magane mockingly asked. Alice stopped mid bite and glared down at her. "What?" Magane smiled "Too soon?".

"No…" Alice then took a bite of the curry finally, then continued. "That's exactly what it is." Magane's pupils dilated a bit, realizing her joke, was in fact already true. "Oh…". Magane decided to join in on dinner and grabbed a spoon herself and dug in.

"Don't you find it amusing?", Magane said with a spoonful in her mouth. "The gods created us, and decide to worship us as idols of sorts.".

"What do you mean?" Alice was a bit confused where the conversation was going.

"I mean," Magane pulled the spoon from her mouth. "We're all from famous series on tv, we get even certain brands of goods with our faces on it, Mamika for example: she's- or was, a part of a famous kid's anime, so she hits a large demographic, right?".

"Demographic?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"She pulls a lot of attention" Magane explained "With all of us here, in the land of the gods, hold a lot of memetic power. Although people think of us a still fictional, we can garner a lot of support if we were ever able to prove that we were… well us.".

"memetic?" Alice was still lost on the conversation.

Magane at this point was more or less talking to herself, although having Alice around helped lend an ear to her thoughts. "I mean…" she began to pull out something from her bag of snacks, "I even got my name and face plastered on some food.". Alice taking a closer look, saw a small container box of food. It was a box of fish-sticks, with Magane giving a thumbs-up as a cover promotion on the front. "I don't even like sea-food, however thousands of people tune into television, buy our manga's, even buy anything that has anything related to us and our liking!" Magane flung her arms up in the air with that proclamation.

"If we could, and I mean we could, we can gain a good amount of people who would support us wherever we go. Even people who think of me as some cosplayer always ask me to take pictures with them together whenever I walk down the streets. People would love to follow everything we do if we revealed ourselves to this world. I could probably ask for royalties every time somebody bought my story." Magane put her hand over her heart at the idea of swindling more money.

"You're far from royalty." Alice said to Magane. "No…" the fox was annoyed by Alice's uninformed retort. "…Not royalties as in- never mind.".

It was clear by that point that both of them felt like they were talking to their respective brick walls, so they enjoyed the rest of their time eating dinner in resolute silence.

"What day is it Magane?"

"It's today"

"You know what I mean"


End file.
